The system and methods of the invention relate to utilizing a robot system with a touch shield to perform a function. More specifically, the invention relates to a service robot system and a method of utilizing a service robot system to perform a service function in an area.
In all facets of today""s society, people are relying on computers and robots to accomplish more on a day to day basis. Many industrial processes that, in the past, required a human worker to staff are now being done by robots controlled by computers. For example, the automotive industry relies heavily on robots in its automated manufacturing processes. With the reliance on computers and robots to perform simple functions, like cleaning or manufacturing, increasing everyday, there is a need to make controlling these systems easier and more efficient. Therefore, a computer or robot could operate efficiently and effectively with as little human direction as possible.
This need for efficient and effective mechanisms for controlling computer and robot systems can be seen in several industries. The industrial cleaning industry provides one example. Every night, throughout the country, thousands of janitors and cleaning people enter the buildings, plants, airports, hotels, restaurants, for example, to clean these indoor spaces. Many of the cleaning functions provided by these personnel could also be done by an autonomous robot system if there was an efficient and effective method of controlling it. As a result, many corporations, businesses and retailers could save precious business expenses if a robot system could perform the same function.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a robot system that could operate for extended periods of time autonomously, without the need for extended human supervision. In this respect, a robot system could perform a series of tasks that free the robot system operator to perform other duties. This need can, once again, be seen in the industrial cleaning industry. For example, illustrative cleaning systems will autonomously clean an area, but then require an operator to move the system to the next area that requires service. This may require transport over areas that do not require any type of cleaning or other service. Thus, there is a need for a method of controlling a cleaning robot system such that the system can be given multiple tasks, in many different areas, wherein the robot system could finish the tasks in each different area without a human operator being required.
However, balanced along with the need for autonomously operating robot systems is the need for safe operation of these machines. Most industrial robots weigh in excess of several hundred pounds, and often possess the ability to exhibit a force greater than the robot""s own weight. For robots that move autonomously, obstacle avoidance is critical to avoid damaging persons and property. Although these robots are often provided with laser and sonar sensors to detect objects that may be obstacles for a moving robot, occasionally these sensors do not detect an object before contact occurs. Accordingly, there is a need for a robot system with an improved device for detecting a force contact, i.e. unintended contact with an obstacle, applied on the robot system such that the robot system ceases movement until the force is removed from contact with the robot system by moving in a direction away from the sensed contact.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and effective system and method for addressing these problems and others with respect to the utilization of robot systems and cleaning robot systems.
In accordance with one embodiment of the method and system of the invention, a robot touch shield device comprising a shell supported by at least one shell support member mounted on a base member, and a sensor device for sensing an exterior force applied to the shell, the sensor device having a base sensor portion having a center and a vertical member, the base sensor portion affixed on the base member, the vertical member affixed on the shell, the vertical member positioned over the center of the base sensor portion, wherein the exterior force applied to the shell translates the shell relative to the base member, the base sensor portion senses a displacement of the vertical member relative to the center of the base sensor portion and produces an output representing at least one of a direction of the exterior force applied and the degree of the exterior force applied.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a robot system with a touch shield device is disclosed. The robot system comprising a processing portion for processing data in the robot system, a memory portion, the processor portion storing data in the memory portion and retrieving data from the memory portion, a transport portion for transporting the robot system from a first location to a second location, a body portion, the body portion containing at least one of the processor portion, the memory portion, and the transport portion, a touch shield device mounted on the body portion, the touch shield device having a shell supported by at least one shell support member mounted on a base member, and a sensor device for sensing an exterior force applied to the shell, the sensor device having a base sensor portion having a center and a vertical member, the base sensor portion affixed on the base member, the vertical member affixed on the shell, the vertical member positioned over the center of the base sensor portion, wherein the exterior force applied to the shell translates the shell relative to the base member, the base sensor portion senses a displacement of the vertical member relative to the center of the base sensor portion and produces an output signal representing at least one of a direction of the exterior force applied and the degree of the exterior force applied, the processor portion monitoring the output signal produced by the base sensor portion and commanding the robot system to cease navigating and maneuver on an exit path away from the exterior force applied to the shell.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a method of utilizing a robot system with a touch shield device comprising the steps of commanding the robot system to perform a function in an area, the function having at least one function task, the area having an area layout including at least one area segment; accessing by the robot system a stored map of the area layout, the stored map having at least one function task associated with the at least one area segment; localizing a first position of the robot system in the area; determining a function path by the robot system from the first position of the robot system for navigation of the area and completion of the at least one function task; repeatedly continuously localizing a current position of the robot system while navigating the robot system along the function path; repeatedly continuously monitoring by the robot system the touch shield device for obstacles in the function path, the touch shield device having a shell supported by at least one shell support member mounted on a base member, and a sensor device for sensing an exterior force applied to the shell, the sensor device having a base sensor portion having a center and a vertical member, the base sensor portion affixed on the base member, the vertical member affixed on the shell, the vertical member positioned over the center of the base sensor portion; wherein the exterior force applied to the shell translates the shell relative to the base member, the base sensor portion senses a displacement of the vertical member relative to the center of the base sensor portion and produces an output representing at least one of a direction of the exterior force applied and the degree of the exterior force applied.